


It started out as a kiss...

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really wasn't Merlin's fault. He had liked the guy since they were at school together. Arthur didn't have to follow him out of the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started out as a kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: Kissing.

This was a bad idea.

 

In fact, this was such a bad idea that Merlin was just going to turn around and walk straight back into the pub. Only, there was a certain blond prat blocking the way, and considering it was said blond prat that he was attempting to hide from, even Merlin’s alcohol muddled brain could see the flaw in that plan.

 

He had been having such a nice evening. Gwen had brought her new boyfriend to meet Merlin and Freya, and Merlin had to admit that Lance was fucking gorgeous. It had all been going so well, especially when more of the man’s friends had arrived and Merlin decided that it had to be illegal to be that good looking and straight. He had been unable to stop himself wondering about Gwaine’s hair, or whether Percy was nicely proportioned _everywhere_.

 

And then Arthur fucking Pendragon had walked through the door. He had no idea that Lance even knew the guy, but Merlin had made an odd gulping noise and choked on his drink. Freya had patted him on the back with a sympathetic expression, knowing that Merlin had been crushing on the captain of the football team ever since they had been thrown into detention together and had actually managed a conversation five years ago. But now high school was over, and Merlin had thought that little crush had been over as well.

  
Apparently not.

 

Muttering some excuse about needing air, he had ducked past the bar, bypassed the toilets and headed outside. Only for the whole area to be full of smokers, and instantly having to stop himself from coughing was not how Merlin imagined hiding to go. So he had turned, with every intention to simply man up and face Arthur, when he found that he had no choice but to do literally that considering Arthur had moved until he was right in front of him.

  
“There you are, _Mer_ lin.” Merlin swallowed, adamantly telling him that the way Arthur drawled his name was _not_ sending shivers down his spine and made his eyes lock on the other man’s lips with an intensity that scared even him.

 

“What?” Merlin tried to scowl, but considering his voice came out as nothing more than a squeak, the effect was lost somewhat.

 

“I’ve been looking for you.”

  
“Have you now?” Merlin swallowed at the way that Arthur was stalking closer, and tried to back away, only to have his back hit the cold brickwork of the wall behind him. Almost immediately, Arthur’s hands were pressing into the wall by his head, blocking him in. Merlin tried to ignore the way that Arthur was now watching his lips with the same expression that Merlin knew he had been watching the blond’s. Almost painfully slowly, Arthur leant in, his lips ghosting across Merlin’s.

  
“Wait…” Merlin gasped.

  
“What the fuck?” Arthur muttered, and Merlin had to admit that his brain was thinking exactly the same thing.

  
“You’re straight.” He muttered, cheeks glowing as he looked down, studying the floor. Arthur grabbed his hand, and before Merlin could say anything, he had pressed Merlin’s hand against his crotch. The brunette gasped when he felt Arthur’s cock – hard and straining.  
  
“Guess again.” Arthur whispered, leaning back in and kissing him again. His own hand mirrored the position of Merlin’s, and really, it wasn’t his fault at all when a long groan escaped him. He had been half-hard ever since Arthur walked through the pub door, fully so by the time he had run outside. He didn’t stand a chance.

 

As Arthur deepened the kiss, Merlin pulled away. Grabbing hold of Arthur’s hips, he spun them, pressing Arthur back against the wall and almost grinding them together. He had been the one with a crush for five years, he was going to take control.

 

And with that, he proceeded to snog the life out of his teen crush. Considering the way Arthur moaned and arched back into the contact, Merlin had a slight suspicion that he hadn’t been the only one sneaking looks from behind his books all these years. 


End file.
